The Fun Movie
The Fun Movie is a 3D animated musical action comedy developed by Lemon Juice Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures in the US and Canada and Warner Bros. Pictures internationally. This film was directed, written, and produced, and composed by Thefunstreamer. The film was released into theatres on July 5, 2019. Synopsis After graduating from Wikia High School, Fun Streamer, a enthusiast and energetic teenager is excited to attend LMMCUniversity. But when a dangerous villain threatens to destroy the city, it's up to Fun and his friends to stop him and do it before registrations for LMMCUniversity opens. Plot Fun Streamer, an 18 year old boy, has recently graduated from Wikia High School along with friends. He goes to the house of his youngest friend, Aidan Quinn, and he tells him how excited he is to be attending LMMMCUniversity. (It’s Gonna be Fun!) He tells Aidan that he’s throwing a trunk party and decides to invite Aidan along with the other graduates. At Fun’s house, the trunk party is being held and everyone at the party was having a good time. (It’s Party Time!) Fun attempts to kiss his girlfriend Sophie while having fun, but their chance to kiss gets interrupted by Miles, Fun’s witty friend. Soon after, an earthquake occurs and Fun’s party gets crashed. It turns out to be Jedi Templar and his dim-witted best friend/henchman Tyro. They want to get their revenge on Fun for getting them expelled from Wikia High School during their sophomore year. The two villains flee the party and everyone panics. (We’re All Doomed!) Meanwhile, Jedi and Tyro start to put their evil plan into action. (Rat Attack). They plan to create an army of mutant rats and use them to gain control of the entire world and recreate it in their image. They gather a bunch of rats and use a machine called the “Rat-o-Matic” to mutate the rats. Successfully creating the rat army, Jedi and Tyro decide that it’s time to take to start their invasion and take down anyone who gets in their way. Sometime later, Aidan discovers their evil plans and calls Fun until he could escape. Jedi and Tyro spot Aidan and their rat army capture him and hold him prisoner. Thinking to himself, All Aidan could do was think of reaching out to Fun’s friends. Back at Fun’s house, he is trying to think of a plan to stop Jedi and Tyro from taking over the world. He tries to get his friends to help him, but they’re too frightened to do anything. Fun tries to lift their spirits up with a song. (Pep Talk) Convinced by Fun, his friends decide to help him stop Jedi and Tyro. (We’re Going to War). On their to Jedi’s base, Fun and the others realize that he found about their plan to stop him and Tyro. Fun comes to the conclusion that someone on the team is a mole. (Who Could it Be?) Meanwhile at Jedi’s base, Aidan was trying to think of a way to escape. To which he gets out of his prison cell and distracts a sleeping Jedi. He succeeds and manages to escape undetected. When Jedi finds out that Aidan escaped, he and Tyro order the rat army to recapture him. (Rat Attack (Reprise)) Aidan manages to successfully escape and returns home. He later learns that Fun and the others are heading to Jedi’s base. Aidan asks to Fun to let him help, but Fun says that he’s too young to help. Aidan mutters under his breath. “Dang” He tries to persuade him to help. (Give Me a Chance). Fun decides to let Aidan help him and others. When they all arrive at the base, Jedi appears and reveals that Miles is the mole. The others feel betrayed, especially Fun. Miles then punches Jedi and Tyro, and apologizes to Fun and regains his trust. The Final Battle begins dreadfully when Jedi and Tyro send their rat army to attack Fun and his friends. (Let’s Fight!) Fun and Aidan decide to fight Jedi and Tyro together. Fun understands that Aidan has what it takes to be a hero and apologizes for letting him down. In order to eliminate the army, Fun uses his trusty weapon, the Fun Sword to turn the army back into normal rats. Fun and Aidan then knock out Jedi and Tyro, and the others celebrate their victory. Aidan sends everyone, including himself back home. The movie ends as all becomes well, Fun and the rest all head to LMMCUniversity, while Aidan follows their steps after graduating from middle school. (It’s Gonna be Fun! (Reprise)). However, their adventure was only the beginning. Cast * as Fun Streamer * as Miles * as Trail Blazer * as Game Time * as Ender Monkey * as Dapigin * as Searing * as Shade * as Pixel Fox * as Sky * as Dr Aidan Quinn *Sam Vincent as iNinjago * as LeTesla * as Trigger * as Toni * as AD * as Red Shogun * as Kiddiecraft * as Dimensional Paradox * as Joy * as Sophie * as Mari *Matt Mercer as Vesp * as Jedi Templar * as Tyro Home Media The film was released on digital on October 7, 2019, and it was released on Blu-Ray and DVD on October 21, 2019. Adaptions A TV series based on the film, entitled LMMCUniversity, will be airing on Cartoon Network and Lemon Juice TV in December 2021 with the film's cast reprising their roles. Trivia *This is Fun's first solo project *Although this film is animated, neither nor are involved in working on the movie. Category:User-Based Movies Category:Movies Category:2019 Category:Thefunstreamer Category:Lemon Juice Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros Category:CGI Category:The Fun Movie Category:Kids Movies Category:Musicals Category:Action Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:July Category:PG Category:Summer